


Just an Evening Chat

by Denebola_Leo



Series: Tavern at the End of the World [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Wholesome, friendly chat, ghost!zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: Laguna finds the photos in Cloud's office intriguing. He finds this mysterious fellow that snuck into the room even more so.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Laguna Loire
Series: Tavern at the End of the World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Just an Evening Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts).



> Lmao this is for SSD, because this one shot is totally her fault.

Laguna lounged in Cloud’s office, the room that had been given to him until they could find their way back home. It was a simple room, with wooden floors, a few spare motorcycle parts that weren’t in the garage, a desk full of books, a simple bed, and a wall covered in pictures. He enjoyed the pictures the most.

One was of a flower field, overlooking the sea. Another was a town surrounded by large, blue stone walls. Yet another revealed a glimpse of an architecture he had never seen before, such as a tower with ornamental roofs on each story. It was next to a picture of a large carving on the side of a mountain, showing five beings with their arms in various positions, cupping the air or halting unseen intruders.

“Spike’s been all over the place, hasn’t he?”

Laguna twirled around to meet the eye of a tall man that was standing in the middle of the office. He had long, spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. There was a faint scar on his cheek, slightly stretched from his smile. Laguna rubbed the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face. “Ah, sorry—I didn’t hear you enter!”

The man raised his hand and waved it disarmingly. “Didn’t mean to spook ya! I’m Cloud’s friend, Zack.”

“Oh.” Laguna wondered if it was normal for people in this world to just show up at a friend’s house at random hours. Regardless, he stuck out his hand. “My name’s Laguna.”

“Laguna, eh? Nice to meetcha!” Zack shook the offered hand, then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Didn’t know he was having company.”

“Well, we kinda showed up unexpectedly.” Laguna sat on the chair and leaned his arm on the desk. 

Zack nodded knowingly. “I see. Yeah, I just came over to make sure everything’s alright. Poor guy has a knack for gettin’ in trouble.”

“Does he? Oh, I guess you’re right.” Laguna chuckled a bit. “So I guess he told ya what happened, huh?”

“It’d be nice to hear the story from you, too,” he said with a small shrug.

The older man clapped his hands on his knees. “Okay! Well, like, this probably sounds weird, but Cloud told you...so, there was this world we all got transported to, called Planet B. We were there to fight for one of two gods, can you believe it?”

“Sounds crazy!”

Laguna nodded. “It is! So we have to fight, and every cycle we’d fight more. Most of us didn’t have our memories, either. Anyway, I got sent back to my world, and Cloud and Tifa got sent back here...but for some reason, me, my son, and his girlfriend all got transported here!”

He moved his long bangs out of his face, then reclined into the seat's back rest. “We dunno why, either. I mean it’s cool seeing them again, but we really do have to get back eventually.”

Zack’s shoulders seemed to relax, and so did his smile. “I’m sure you will. But no need to worry too much just yet, right? You just got here, afterall.”

Laguna nodded in agreement. “Yeah! We’ll find the answers, eventually. Man, I’ll have one hell of a story to tell the guys when I get back…”

“Well, it’s not that interesting here anymore, y’know. Actually, that’s probably a good thing.”

He laughed. “I’m way too old for interesting!”

“I am  _ dead _ tired from all the interesting,” Zack chuckled back.

“Man, you look half my age, how are you tired?” 

“Hey, it can get to ya, just like that!” He snapped his fingers. “But Spike, he’s got a lot more going for him.” 

Laguna cocked his head with a frown. “What, you don’t?” 

Zack shook his head, still smiling. “Nah. It’s alright, though. I had a good run.”

“I doubt Cloud would wanna hear you say that. I bet you still got it in you to make somethin’ of your life!” Laguna his finger up into the air. “Don't hide your fight under a bushel,” he said sagely.

“You’re right,” Zack said. “I used to have to tell Cloud to keep his chin up, y’know? I’m glad he listened, finally.”

“He always looked bummed out. But I come here, and he’s got a family going!”

“Yeah,” Zack said with a gentle smile. “I’m proud of him.”

Laguna nodded with a sheepish grin. “Maybe I can get some fatherly advice from him.”

“Oh? Kid a troublemaker?”

“Nah, just...I made some mistakes, is all,” he replied quietly.

“Ah. I dunno if he has any wise words on that front, but Spike’s a swell guy. He’ll try and help.”

“That’s good to know. Yeah, I’ll ask him later.” He turned towards the door as a knock came. “Come in!” The sound of the door opening made him frown again. Why hadn’t he heard Zack enter? The joints were a little creaky…

Cloud peeked in, his brow quirked up. “...You alright in here?”

Laguna nodded and pointed towards the bed. “Yeah, Zack and me were just havin’ a chat.”

Glowing blue eyes narrowed, shifting between the bed and the ebon-haired man sitting at his desk. “Where?”

“Right there—” Zack was gone. He looked about the room, even peeked under the bed, but it was just him and Cloud. “W-where’d he go?!”

“...Zack?” Cloud stood there, waiting. He pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. “Guess he’s gone…” The words slurred, but were still rueful. 

“Eh...but where?”

“...Must be haunting the house,” Cloud murmured to himself as he teetered away. “G’night, you two.” There was a hiccup and the sound of his slow, clumsy walk towards the end of the hall.

“H-haunted?” Laguna’s green eyes searched the room. It was eerily silent. He looked at the bed; that was the last place he wanted to lay right now. “Eh heh heh heh…”

Behind him came an icy sensation, as if Shiva herself was gracing his ear. 

_ “Let's chat again later! See ya!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Laguna butchered a saying. Yes, it went right over Zack's head.


End file.
